Yuzuzai Sasaki
Appearance Sasaki dresses brightly and with his hair, he makes a blinding figure. He puts his hair into a ponytail to mimic the courageous ronin of old. He wears long clothing similar to robes and wraps his arms to give them additional support. He wears his two daikatana at his sides and his fringe covers one of his eyes. He could even be described as handsome and looks like a nobleman. The kanji for "Water" (水) is emblazoned on the back of his coat in large light blue embroidery- he is proud of his membership in the group and as such openly displays the sign of membership. Personality Sasaki is very much the "noble samurai", protecting those who need help or those who can't defend themselves. He is well-spoken and is not afraid to express himself, not caring if people perceive him as effeminate. He enjoys painting and origami in his spare time, and he spends a lot of time practising his kenjutsu. He is calm and unruffled, but delights in fine battles and can often be found shouting and getting excited in the middle of a fight. He takes an interest in wordplay and has cultivated a taste for the finer things in life. As he has achieved his life dream, he is usually contented and confident in his abilities. Background Born to family who used to be considered the closest thing to nobles in Kirigakure, from his early childhood the importance of manners and etiquette were shown to him (and pounded into him by his kenjutsu instructor). His family would have preferred for him to remain a rich civilian rather than a ninja. However, his cousin, the black sheep of the family was training to be a ninja and her infectious enthusiasm spread to him. Reluctantly, his parents conceded on the condition that he learn kenjutsu as it was more civilised than hand-to-hand combat. Initially, Sasaki didn't even try because he was interested in taijutsu and ninjutsu. One day, his cousin told him about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a legendary group of Mist swordsmen who fought on the side of good, and he was inspired. His kenjutsu came on in leaps and bounds and he managed to make it into the Ninja Academy. Sasaki had airs and graces thanks to his upbringing and he was teased by his classmates for it. One day, he got into a fist fight with them in the streets and his parens found out. He got into deep trouble, but his cousin came and saw him on the third day of his week-long grounding. She reprimanded him, explaining that a Swordsman wouldn't get involved in clumsy scuffles and that he would uphold the cause of everyone even if they disliked him. He thought about it, and at the end of his grounding, he apologised to those he was fighting with. They suspiciously accepted it, and he began to spend time in a library, reading all he could about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He graduated the academy and was given twin tanto as a present by his parents. He progressed to Chuunin rank quickly and learnt some ninjutsu when he found out his chakra affinity. While he was a Chuunin, he went on one dangerous mission which resulted in a bad injury for him and his teammate was an inch away from death. It was while he was recovering in the hospital that he began to develop his nindo and personal philosophy. If he had been more helpful to his teammate, or even more protective, his teammate could have been saved from such a near-death wound. Also, he realised how beautiful life could be. When he stared out of the window, he noticed that the recent rain had left a rainbow. It was then that he aspired to such beauty as that natural phenomenon. He decided to be like the wandering ninja (or ronin) of old, who had a sense of chivalry and honour to protect those who needed it or couldn't defend themselves. He also decided that he would appreciate what he had and the beauty of life more. A week later, when he got out of the hospital, he threw aside typical chuunin clothing for his current multicoloured outfit. He also went to the finest blacksmith in Kirigakure, descendant of the one who had made blades for Swordsmen in the past. He upgraded his tanto to special daikatana and became Sasaki of the Spectrum. Soon after he got the blades, he became Tokubetsu Jounin. It was then that he was recruited into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, succeeding in achieving his life's dream. Abilities Sasaki's kenjutsu is excellent, and due to his training from youth, he is effectively ambidextrous, able of wielding two swords at once. He takes advantage of this by wielding two daikatana that have been specially crafted by a talented blacksmith. He has named them and they have special abilities. The daikatana in his right hand with a slightly lighter hilt is called "Shining Sun", because it can channel chakra to extend the blade, coat it to make it larger and other abilities- it shines a bright white when it does this. The daikatana in his left hand with a slightly darker hilt is called "Concealing Cloud" by him as like the clouds concealing the sun, this blade can absorb chakra used in ninjutsu attacks. However, to activate these abilities, all of Sasaki's chakra is drained through their handles to power it and he cannot use chakra for any other purpose than this (or movement) such as ninjutsu. Also, is a ninjutsu attack uses a lot of chakra or is very powerful, it will overload Concealing Cloud, meaning that it will not be able to absorb any more chakra until after a long rest period and the attack will connect. He must rely only on kenjutsu. However, the two daikatana can be placed adjacent to each other and if a jolt of chakra is sent through it, a mechanism is set off which mechanically combines them into a zanbatou (about the same size as Zabuza's sword), which is called "Resplendent Rainbow" due to the way that it seems to turn rainbow hued when light shines on it. When using this sword, Sasaki is slower to move because of its weight, but he can use his chakra as it isn't used up on his sword. He tends to use this when he needs to use jutsu. Sasaki's chakra affinity is water, and he takes advantage of this by carrying around sealing scrolls which contain Portable Water Fields. He doesn't have enough chakra to create a huge wave like Kisame Hoshigaki, so he uses this to create a water source with which to use his offensive water jutsu. He also has three moves that he has worked on himself involving his chakra affinity and kenjutsu. First is Tsunami Slash- he stabs his zanbatou in the ground, performs handsigns, picks up his zanbatou and swings it in a great arc, creating a small localised tsunami to knock away the opponent. Second is Whirlpool Strike, where he holds out his daikatana and spins around on his heel, turning into a whirlwind of blades to lacerate his opponent. Thirdly is Aloha Attack, which can only be used when there is a large water source. Sasaki stands atop the water using chakra to walk on it, uses handsigns and hits the surface of the water with both palms. Then, as a huge wave begins to rear up, he leaps on his zanbatou and uses it like a surfboard. The wave crashes down on his opponent and as the opponent is sent flying, Sasaki uses the momentum to leap in the air, taking his zanbatou in hand and bringing his sword down in an arc onto the opponent's head, attempting to cleave them in half. His taijutsu is proficient, and if he has to resort to it he will often use kunai so that he can take advantage of his bladed weapons training. He has never learned how to use genjutsu and doesn't know much about how to escape them. His ninjutsu repetoire is limited due to his heavy usage of his twin daikatana. Summary Sasaki favours his kenjutsu and fights using a kenjutsu style based on dexterity, agility and being nimble. His movements are graceful and he fights like a nobleman. He is also fair-tempered and chivalrous. He openly appreciates the art in life such as flowers, natural phenomena as sunsets and with the rainbow as inspiration, he is known as "The Rainbow of the Hidden Mist" and "Sasaki of the Spectrum".